


Blue Balled

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blue Balls, Cock Warming, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Deepthroating, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Hannor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Tickling, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor likes to play with Hank's dick, but lets go as soon as he gets hard. Hank isn't sure if Connor's trying to seduce him or if he's merely curious about human sexuality, but what he does know is that he has the worst case of blue balls in Detroit and he's going to go crazy if he doesn't find out Connor's real intentions soon...





	Blue Balled

**Author's Note:**

> And so the galaxy brain churns out another horny one-shot instead of working on the WIPs.

Hank rolled around on the bed with Connor, completely at the android’s mercy as Connor tickled his sides, eliciting giggles from Hank’s mouth that were, quite frankly, undignified. Connor knew all his sensitive spots and took advantage, leaving Hank a wheezing mess of an old man, his shirt crumpled, hairy belly exposed and utterly compromised. He was sure CyberLife's most advanced prototype hadn't been designed for this, but he certainly wasn't complaining. It made him feel closer to Connor, somehow, engaging in innocent acts of intimacy like this.

Connor rolled off to lay next to him and Hank gasped for breath. Connor sure knew how to give him a workout. A shame he had no weaknesses to exploit. Someday Hank was going to find one, and when he did, Connor would never know peace again.

He was less surprised this time when Connor unzipped the fly of his jeans, reached into his boxers, and pulled out his flaccid dick. Connor kneaded it in his hands, stroking it, tugging experimentally without urgency as Hank moaned and stiffened in Connor’s hand.

Just like that, Connor let go and Hank’s huge erection flopped onto his thigh. His intense chestnut eyes almost seemed to be pleading, but they weren’t, were they? Connor was just playing. Experimenting. This didn’t mean anything. And that’s why he didn’t want to have a conversation about it. He didn’t want to hear Connor say that he was just curious about the human physiological response to genital touch. Or some such clinical shit.

That and Hank didn’t want it to stop. As torturous as it was to have to wait until Connor walked Sumo to lock himself in the bathroom and jerk off, he’d been getting off and actually caring about it, instead of masturbating joylessly as part of his daily maintenance routine.

Geez, now who was sounding like a machine? Connor was rubbing off on him. Rubbing off... Heh.

If only.

***

After weeks of this with no end to the stalemate in sight, Hank found his frustration turning bitter as Connor let his cock slip out of his hand the second he was fully erect. He swallowed his disappointment. It would be wrong to growl at Connor and demand more. The boy had to figure things out for himself. Forcing the issue could end poorly for both of them, and Hank didn't want Connor to move out.

That night, Connor curled up in bed with him. It was nice. Pleasant. When Connor ducked below the covers and pulled down his boxers, Hank didn’t complain. As frustrating as it was, he liked Connor playing with him. Liked to imagine he was somehow attractive to the gorgeous twink android who’d landed in his life and not just an available warm body from which Connor would eventually move on.

When Connor took Hank's flaccid cock in his warm, wet mouth, Hank gasped. He waited for Connor to move, but he just stayed still as Hank quickened in his mouth. Hank knew it wouldn't take much for him to cum with Connor's mouth wrapped around him, and he longed for Connor to move up and down or caress his cock with his tongue. He'd take any friction, any sign that Connor was doing this for sexual reasons and not because he found Hank's hard-on an interesting phenomenon.

Instead, he let Hank's hard dick slide from his mouth and Hank released a long sigh into the pillow as his cooling, hard shaft shriveled against his leg, wondering why he was being tested like this.

***

Hank woke to find his quickly-hardening dick in Connor’s mouth. He reached down beneath the sheets and gently eased Connor off of him before he could retreat of his own accord. Hank's fingers lingered in Connor's hair and he marveled at how soft it was as he tried not to think about how much he wanted to fuck Connor's mouth.

He wanted to blow his load in that mouth but it was never gonna happen. Connor was just a curious cockwarmer. Maybe it was some android thing that they liked the feel of a dick in their hands or on their tongue. Could be it was calming to them somehow. Or Connor was a weird deviant who got off on giving him blue balls.

He could think of much worse things to have to live with. He wondered if he should say something, but the idea of Connor stopping doing this entirely—no, he didn’t want that. Let Connor play with him for as long as he wanted. He'd never tire of seeing that pretty boy with his eyes fixed on his cock as he gave it his attention. Hank had never felt so wanted, even if Connor had no desire to finish the job.

“I gotta pee,” Hank explained. Connor rolled aside and let Hank up. He’d pee and jerk off in the shower, and he’d feel much better afterwards.

“Can I watch you masturbate?” Connor asked. “I know you do it in the shower. There are traces of your semen in the shower drain.”

It was way too fucking early for a question like that. Hank silenced the frustrated anger that flared in his veins. The bathroom was his last sanctuary, but… this was escalation, wasn't it? Connor wanted to see him orgasm, and after his teasing last night, Hank knew it would be a load to remember.

“If you must.” Noncommittal, but not hostile. He wanted Connor to watch, but at the same time, he didn’t want those soft brown eyes boring into him as he thought about fucking him. The android was almost a mind reader with his sensors picking up on every change in human physiology. Hank wanted his desperate, inappropriate fantasies to remain private.

Connor wasn’t discouraged by his tone, and followed him into the bathroom. Hank shucked his boxers with his back to Connor, trying to forget Connor was there as he turned on the water and stepped under the warm spray. He was vaguely aware of Connor watching him and realized it was going to be challenging to get his dick hard under that kind of pressure.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to his favorite fantasy. Connor riding his cock, begging for more, an enthusiastic little slut who knew exactly what he was doing when he teased Hank. Who wanted Hank, not just as an experiment, but as a sexual and romantic partner, his deviancy awakening a desire inside him that his programming had not catered for.

He wanted Connor to climb in the shower and touch him. Pin him to the wall and fuck him senseless, or let Connor fuck him, he didn’t care either way. Just something that indicated more than a scholarly interest in what they were doing here.

Hank built up a rhythm, imagining Connor squirming beneath him, barely able to take his cock but forcing himself down on it all the same. Hank came into the spray with a low moan, bracing his hand on the shower wall to calm his jelly legs.

He opened his eyes and turned to see Connor watching him, betraying no hint of emotion or arousal, and disappointment stung like a fresh cut. There was no bulge in the front of Connor's jeans to indicate he was in any way aroused by this, and Hank knew he was going to have a long and difficult talk with him about boundaries soon. A talk he should have had long ago.

What a fool he was. Connor left the bathroom without a word and Hank washed away all traces of his desire, feeling unwanted and ashamed.

***

Hank hadn’t drank to excess in a while, but the day called for it. He felt like he was heaping shame on top of shame as Connor watched him down shots at the kitchen table with concern in his eyes. He got up slowly from the table and leaned on it heavily, needing to get away from Connor and sleep alone.

In the morning they’d have that talk, but right now he just wanted to feel sorry for himself.

Connor followed him into the bedroom like a lost puppy, guiding him to the bed as he staggered. Hank wanted to ease him aside, but realized he was going nowhere fast without help. Connor lay him down and climbed on the bed beside him.

He should have pushed Connor away when he reached for his fly, but he was helpless to admit he wanted Connor's touch, even if intimate play was all he could ever have. His soft dick lolled out of his boxers onto his thigh, and Connor took his time with it, pulling back the foreskin and stroking slowly.

When Connor withdrew his hand, Hank grabbed his wrist and wrapped Connor's fingers around him, forcing Connor to grip it. A bead of pre-cum glistened on the head of his dick and he placed his hand over Connor's, guiding his hand into a steady rhythm.

No, he mustn’t. This was wrong. And yet his drunken haze of self-loathing invited him to make bad decisions. Connor knew this. He’d seen Hank on the bridge, had a gun pressed to his temple at point blank range.

It was still wrong, and Hank had enough sins on his plate that inviting another reason to be unable to look himself in the eye when he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror was out of the question.

Connor dipped his head low and licked the bead from Hank’s glans. It created a string as the thick fluid stretched to his mouth, and Hank realized he had no more control over his desire. He seized Connor’s head, pulling it down towards his cock before letting go in horror.

Fuck, no. No. _Never_.

Connor looked at him with those soft brown eyes, lidded with what looked like desire. Begging him. Inviting him. His cheeks flushed red, painted with the imitation of red blood rushing to his skin.

“The fuck are you doin’, Connor?” Hank growled.

“My attempts to goad you into my desired method of sexual contact so far have been unsuccessful. Am I to assume you don’t find me attractive?”

Hank’s mouth fell open and he sobered up very quickly. “You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. This is your version of foreplay? I’ve got the bluest fucking balls in Detroit, Connor. Any other man would have—" He declined to finish the thought. “Jesus fucking Christ Connor, couldn’t you have—I dunno—just said something like a normal person?”

Connor’s blush deepened. He looked so shy and innocent, and it only made Hank want to rail him harder.

“Normal people don’t desire rough sex. It is a transgressive fantasy. I was not certain how you would react.”

“Wait, you wanted—you were _hopin’_ I’d grab your head and force you to suck me off?” Hank’s cock twitched, his guilt evaporating.

“Yes," Connor admitted.

“And you still want that?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck...” Hank curled his fingers in Connor’s hair. “Well, what are you waitin’ for?” He pulled Connor’s mouth down onto him, letting go just enough so he didn’t force Connor to take more than he was able, but he didn’t have to worry. Connor's mouth engulfed his cock from root to tip, and Hank almost lost his mind when the head of his dick breached Connor’s throat.

“Harder. Like you mean it,” Connor demanded in a muffled voice.

Hank’s eyes widened when he realized Connor was speaking despite having his mouth stuffed full of cock. Sometimes Hank forgot he was an android. His lips only moved for human comfort, and he didn’t need to draw breath. No doubt there was a speaker in his throat quite capable of speech even with his mouth currently occupied.

He gripped Connor’s head and held it in place while he thrust with his hips, fucking Connor’s pretty face. He wasn’t gonna last, looking into Connor’s eyes while he took his entire dick like this.

Experiment or not, it was a dream come true. Just the sight of Connor so eager, swallowing him whole was enough to drive Hank over the edge.

“Connor!” Hank gasped and threw his head back, holding onto Connor by the hair and coming into his mouth. Connor swallowed, his throat constricting and milking every last drop out out of Hank's overstimulated dick.

“Hank, that was perfect.” Connor crawled up the bed to lay beside Hank. Hank pulled him into his arms, gently stroking his hair as he came down from his orgasm. He wanted to pleasure Connor, but they needed to talk, even if he was more than a little drunk. It might be the best time, given that the booze was taking the edge off his nerves. Now he could be honest and make sure this was what Connor really wanted.

“Back in the bathroom, I thought—maybe you weren’t into it. I saw no sign you were gettin’ it up, you know? Wondered if you were just curious about how human bodies worked or something. Still not sure what your interest in me is, Connor.”

Connor looked up at him with wide eyes, pupils blown out. “Hank, I—“ He closed his eyes. “I’m not just satisfying my curiosity about human sexuality. You’re special to me, and I find you extremely attractive.” He reached down and unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans down to reveal a hairless pussy glistening with slick need.

“Oh.” Hank understood why Connor hadn’t been sporting a boner. “Well that explains that. Guess I shoulda done my research before making stupid assumptions, huh?” He reached down and ran his hand across it, probing Connor’s slit gently with his fingers. He was so wet, and the tiny dick that protruded from his pussy was cute on him. Hank had to fight the urge to ditch the conversation in favor of getting his mouth on it.

“I didn’t come with this equipment as standard,” Connor explained. “I chose it after the revolution. Do you not find it pleasing?”

“Connor, you’d be fucking gorgeous no matter what you were packing down there. But for the record, you're perfect.” Hank parted Connor’s thighs. “Let me get a good look at you.” He wiggled down the bed and looked up at Connor’s pussy. His breaths hitched thinking about eating him and he ran his tongue experimentally along the length of Connor’s slit. Connor gasped, a low moan leaving his throat. Hank buried his face in Connor, sucking on his mound, taking his dick into his mouth and drinking in Connor’s needy cries. His own cock registered its interest, but at fifty-three and with alcohol in his system, he wasn’t getting it up again to fuck Connor tonight.

But oh, God, how he wanted to. Wanted to hold Connor down while he broke in that beautiful vagina with a cock that would barely fit, pin Connor to the bed by the back of his neck because that’s how Connor wanted it. Make Connor reach his hand underneath himself to get purchase on his dick and bat his hand away, tell him he couldn’t orgasm until Hank did.

Hank wanted all of that, but not until he was sober. Connor deserved more than a drunken rough fuck. It was only right that his first time with Hank was a moment to remember. Hank was going to draw out his orgasm with patience and control, making Connor beg for it and then fucking him until he cried.

Connor screamed as his hands dragged across the sheets, tears in his eyes as Hank sucked on his dick and let it fall from his lips with a loud smacking sound. Connor jerked involuntarily as he came, and Hank wondered what his programming made of that.

Hank lifted his head, wiping Connor’s lubricant from his beard. He lifted himself up to lay atop Connor, kissing him and making him taste himself on Hank's lips, and was encouraged by how passionately Connor reciprocated. Good things didn’t happen to Hank. Not like this. Connor broke the kiss, doubt shimmering in his eyes, and Hank worried he'd assumed too much about Connor's feelings, too soon.

“Could you ever love an android?” Connor asked, so vulnerable that Hank’s heart shattered into tiny pieces even as it was reborn with the knowledge that Connor wanted his affection. There were two Connors in this room, a confident Connor who knew what he wanted and this soft, uncertain boy who yearned to please. Hank loved them both with equal measure.

“I already do,” Hank said. He pulled Connor into his arms, playing kisses on his rosy red cheeks and in his hair. “I already do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
